Mr & Mrs Whitlock
by Reira Redemption
Summary: Jasper finds his Mate. I don't own Twilight or the songs/bands. Amelia and plot are mine! Rating Changed.
1. Discovery

She left in the early morning, just as the sun was rising and the people of Volterra were beginning to fill the streets. She kept herself hidden within the shadows of the buildings as the locals offered her whatever they were currently selling; meat, bread, vegetables. She paused briefly at a stand, eyeing up a dark plum cloak, the color nearly black. As her fingers ran over the fabric, the softness surprised her.

"Ah, I see you're appreciating my newest masterpiece! For you, just $250. It's the finest cotton and inside, the best silk." Her red eyes roamed over the quality of the cloak, truly it was beautiful. She slid off her current cloak, letting it fall where it may as she slid the new one over herself.

The saleswoman, short with greying hair nodded her approval. She reached down to grab the red cloak that the young woman before her had been wearing and as she stood up right there was a pale hand extended to her, money in hand. "You can keep the change."

And as quickly as she arrived, she was gone. Leaving the older man with the red piece still in hand.

XxX

The young vampire didn't care for flying, honestly the thought alone made her tense, but it was the fasted way to Texas.

"Welcome to Pisa International, how may I help you?" The clerk behind the counter was tall, dark short hair and blue eyes. His voice was thick with his accent, but Amelia understood him clearly.

"One way flight to Austin, Texas." She slid her passport and ID to him, he smiled despite her short response and quickly typed her information into the computer. Her nails taped idley on the counter, knowing it would be a long flight. The clerk gave her her identification back along with her ticket and boarding pass.

"You have a great trip Ms. Whitlock."

XxX

24 Hours Later

XxX

Amelia sauntered off the plane without stopping at the baggage claim. Her eyes had darkened to a near black. Her throat burned and everyone within the airport looked like a snack. She paused at the sight of a phone, checking her pocket for some change she quickly made a phone call. It rang twice before going to voicemail. She hissed low in her throat, feeling agitated.

"Peter, I'm in Austin. I'll be there shortly." She slammed the phone down with a click, seeing the handle now held a crack.

XxX

Across the country, Jasper paused. He felt something in the pit of his belly light up with excitement. He couldn't quite explain it as his body turned to face the South. Peter and Charlotte instantly came to mind.

"Jazz? Hello?" A small hand came into view, his attention being directed back to Alice. Her thin shirt and jean shorts were pelleted in dirt, her feet bare. "Yes?" She gave him an odd look before a smile broke across her face. "I turned around and you weren't chasing me anymore. Don't you wanna play?" The slight tilt of her head hinted at her lust which he could both feel and smell all over her. Her hands were gripping his bare sides, her eyes traveling over his naked torso and dirty jeans.

Just a moment ago, he was very excited for the game of cat and mouse. Sex was always so much better with foreplay, but now as he felt a tug towards his extended family, his mind was on other things.

"Honey, I think I need to make a phone call."

XxX

Peter had known that Amelia would be leaving the Volturi soon to return to him and Charlotte. And as the voicemail ended he knew any second, Jasper would be calling.

" _Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine_

 _She even wear her hair_

 _Down her back like mine_

 _I make her feel right_

 _When its wrong like lyin'"_

Jasper's number appeared, Peter's smile growing. He let it ring a little longer, letting _Framing Hanley's Lollipop_ play.

"Hello?"

"Peter, I think I'm going to be paying you a visit here shortly. I have a couple things to take care of, but I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yes, Sir." Jazz hung up, making Peter laughed almost hysterically. "Charlotte, baby, we're gonna be having some company."

XxX

Amelia had stopped about an hour outside of Juno, Texas, finding a rather well built man to feed off of. He tasted like protein powder and apples. The blood was thin and almost watered down, but it would hold her over until she could go hunting again. She hid the body in a dumpster and finished her trek to Peter's home which was located up on the side of a mountain.

Charlotte saw her first, making her way outside to greet her with a huge smiling cracking across her face. "Hi, Sugar!" Amelia gave a half hearted smile. "Hey, Char." They embraced briefly, Charlotte giving Amelia a once over. Her torso was hidden by the cloak, a pair of dark wash jeans and tan cowboy beats on her feet. Her pitch black curls were loose and messy, a strained look across her face.

"Are you alright honey?" Amelia just nodded, not feeling the need to talk. She felt a level of exhaustion she hadn't felt in a long time. "Is Peter around?" Charlotte tangled her arm with Amelia's, guiding her into the house. "He's inside, said we should be expecting you."

XxX

Charlotte left to go into town, wanting to pick out a couple pieces of furniture for the guest bedroom that needed to be filled. Giving Peter a kiss on the cheek and quick goodbye to Amelia, and she was gone.

Amelia tugged her cloak off, revealing a _Pierce the Veil_ band shirt beneath. She sunk into the soft coach as Peter sat across from her in his recliner. Amelia released a sigh, a look of tension crossing her face.

"I think Aro is going to come for me." Peter gave her a slanted grin, nodding his head. She groaned, her hands covering her face.

"You know, you, Alec & Jane are his prized guards. He isn't going to just let you go." Amelia chose to ignore the statement, knowing it was true. Aro was definitely coming for her, and she was ready.

"You should feed, darlin'. On something fresh and sweet." Peter licked his lips, his own eyes a bit dark. Amelia sat up a little straighter, a serious expression crossing her face. "You didn't tell the Major I was comin', did you?" Peter laughed, his head falling back. "Darlin' why would I ever?"

Amelia growled, low in her throat as lightning cracked above the house. "Because you know too much, I'm sure you already know how this fight will turn out, with or without him being here. And you know why I have avoided my maker since the moment you came back for me. Do not play games with me Peter, I'm in no mood."

Peter was unafraid of her threats, throwing his hands up in a mock surrender. "Amelia, Amelia, I haven't nor will I inform Jasper of your arrival to mi casa. Now, why don't we go for a hunt? It'll calm us both down."

She watched him for a long moment, seeing a thick amount of honesty in his face and words. She nodded, knowing the body builders blood simply hadn't fulfilled her.

XxX

Jasper and Alice were in there bedroom, going back and forth for the hundredth time it felt like, about if or when they would go visit Peter and Char.

"Alice! Why are you bein' so unreasonable? Peter and Charlotte are family, and if I want to visit them, then I will!"

Alice glared daggers are her husband, feeling hurt and almost betrayed as she knew exactly what would happen if he went to Texas. "Jasper, please, don't go." He extended his empathy, feeling her sadness, hurt, betrayal? "What the hell aren't you telling me?" Jasper had closed in on her, watching her back away against a wall. Her hand were up, pressed firmly into his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He growled, deeply, almost darkly as his golden eyes exploded into orbs of onyx. Alice's fear spiked, making her freeze. "I will not ask again. The fact that this argument has escalated to here, has me floored."

She took in a slow, unnecessary breathe, steadying herself. "If you go to Texas now, you will meet your mate." Tears glazed over Alice's eyes, her arms wrapping tightly around Jasper's waist. "Please don't leave me."

Jasper felt his arms curl around his wife, giving her comfort for just a moment. "How can you be so selfish, Alice? If this was you, you know I'd let you go." As his words hung thick in the air, he released her and moved around the room to grab his duffle and pack some clothes.

Alice stood sadly, sinking to sit on there bed by the headboard. She hugged a pillow to her chest, watching him toss a couple books and important papers from there safe into the bag. "I'll have Jenks send you divorce papers in the next few days."

"Jasper, please! I love you…" He paused, sitting on the bed as he held her hands tightly. "I want you to feel something." Jasper gathered up the emotions of Edward and Bella whom were downstairs playing with Nessie. He projected all of there love, devotion, and joy onto Alice, watching her already tear filled eyes shine brighter.

"This is what it feels like to be with your mate, Alice. Don't you want that one day? Don't you want that for me? If you gave a damn about me, you wouldn't ask me to stay." After a long moment, Jazz pecked her cheek goodbye and left before she could respond.

XxX

Amelia entered the spare bedroom, the walls being a dark brown with a rusty trim. The twin bed was resting under the window with a small night stand beside it. On top of the night stand was a lamp made of deer antlers. The vampire chuckled to herself as she glanced to the other side of the room, settling her cloak over the chair of a small vanity.

She sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her curls. Her mind kept turning to the Major, her undead heart clenched at the thought of him. Despite going on a hunt with Peter, Amelia found herself tired. She stood making her way to the vanity, giving herself a once over. Her eyes were a dark crimson, slight bags forming under them. Amelia couldn't explain her exhaustion, she'd been feeding well, aside from the body builder.

Amelia heard a soft tap on the open door, seeing the dirty blonde vampire standing in the doorway. She stood up, pushing hair away from her face. "How're you feelin' darlin'?" Her arms crossed, feeling insecure and almost vulnerable.

"I'm fine." He gave her a slanted smile, leaning his shoulder into the door frame. "Liar, liar, pants on fire." Amelia's eyes narrowed, feeling her spine tense. "What do you know?"

Peter shrugged, his lower lip curling slightly. "What do I know? I know you're exhausted, you're constantly thinkin' about you know who. And I damn well know those two humans you fed off of didn't do nothin' for you."

Amelia couldn't deny it. She'd left Volturi to get away from Aro as well as return to the Major. Yet all these years had passed, no doubt he'd forgotten about her. She was sure that he was happy with his wife. "Does it matter? He don't even know I'm alive." She turned away from him, moving towards the window.

He watched her, seeing the curls tumble over her shoulder as she rubbed at the side of her face. Peter walked towards her, bumping her hip with his. "Y'know, I don't think that'll matter once he sees you."

Amelia wanted to laugh, she wanted to think everything would be fine if she saw him again, yet the more she thought about it, she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to ruin his marriage or his family. He deserved to be happy, he deserved everything after the wars.

The male to her left tsk'ed his tongue, his bright red eyes rolling. "You left the Volturi to be with him. Why're you trying to stop yourself? Why won't you let _yourself_ be happy?" Amelia growled softly, her eyes turning dark. "Because it doesn't matter if _I'm_ happy, it's always been about him."

Peter paused, his eyes unmoving as he stared into her own. He broke first, shaking his head. "Don't you understand? He _isn't mated_ to Alice, but he will be mated to you, if you bother to try."

"How can I, Peter? He hasn't seen me since 1934! And he just left! He left the army, he left Mexico! He just…"

"He left you. That's why you're so hesitant. Honey, he didn't know you were his mate. He was going through a lot in the time before he left. If he'd known, he'd never have left you. If he'd known." Peter paused, hearing Amelia hiss as it began to rain rather violently. "It doesn't matter if he'd known, 'cause he didn't and he won't. It just doesn't matter, Peter."

Peter's brows furrowed, hearing Charlotte come inside in a hurry. "Peter! I need you to help me unload the truck." He paused briefly, giving Amelia a sad look before he left.

Amelia hugged herself tighter, trying to forget the past as it came barreling to the forefront of her mind.

XxX

 _It was 1933, Amelia was just twenty years old. She was a ballet dancer, her body toned and ridgid with muscle. She'd just finished a show, it was about the tragedy of war. She was meeting the audience, smiling and accepting flowers, signing scraps of paper and old newspaper articles that covered the show._

 _Afterwards she'd slipped on her pea coat and started her trek home. She'd been walking for a few minutes before she heard something. Almost like feet dragging across pavement. She hadn't pause, quickly making her way home. Her parents were out, no doubt. Rarely staying home as they attended her and her sisters recidals._

 _Amelia couldn't shake the feeling of being watched despite knowing she was alone. She made her way upstairs, removing her coat as she was about to take a bath. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end before she screamed. Her world went black, and when the color returned, she was in a very different world._

XxX

Jasper had said his goodbyes to his family, Alice refusing to come down and part ways on a good note. The Cullens just wanted him happy, so they hugged and sent him on his way. Jasper drove down the winding roads of Forks, Washington in his black Silverado pick up. He could feel a tug in the pit of his belly leading him to the South.

He couldn't believe he was going to meet his mate. Would he know her? What would she look like? He considered this and more questions as his mind turned back to Peter. Did Peter know? Why wouldn't Peter tell him?

The empath thought back, way back to when he turned Peter and up until he and Charlotte ran. They ran because they were mates and they knew Maria would kill them both. In her army, in the South, there was no room for love and mateship.

XxX

Two Days Later

XxX

Amelia and Charlotte rolled onto the grass, Charlotte stradling Amelia as her fist came down to connect with the elemental's jaw. Amelia's head moved just in time, flipping Charlotte's to the side as she rolled onto her feet. The pair exchanged a handful of blows before Char was tossed into a rather large timber, the trunk of the tree having a firm indent in its side.

Charlotte's hand went up in surrender, giving Amelia the win. Amelia reached down to pull Charlotte off the ground, patting some of the dirt and dust off her forrest green top and jean shorts.

"That was a good fight girls. Anyone wanna do another in a tub of mud and bikinis?" Peter's grin was almost wicked at the thought, receiving two firm punches to the arms, one from each woman. "Alright, I see that was a dumb thing to ask."

"No, honey, really?" Charlotte and Peter shared a look, Char's mostly disapproving before she leaned up to kiss him. Amelia couldn't stop the eye roll as she made her way to the pool, sliding her maroon sweat pants off her hips to reveal her navy swim shorts. Ignoring the couple as they collapsed in the grass several yards away, she shedded the white t-shirt that covered her bikini top.

She grabbed her waterproof iPod shuffle off the patio table, seating herself on the last step of the pool. Amelia removed her ponytail holder, placing her earbuds in and played _Somewhere I belong_ by _Linkin Park._

 _When this began,_

 _I had nothing to say_

 _And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

 _(I was confused)_

 _And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)_

 _But all the vacancy the words revealed_

 _Is the only real thing that I got left to feel (nothing to lose)_

 _Just stuck, hollow and alone_

 _And the fault is my own,_

 _And the fault is my own_

The words weighed heavily on her heart, making her mind travel back to her beginning in the wars. She simply wanted to forget, her body moving forward to slip under the water and sinking into its depths.

 _I want to heal, I want to feel,_

 _What I thought was never real_

 _I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_

 _I want to heal, I want to feel_

 _Like I'm close to something real_

 _I want to find something I've wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong_

Amelia moved slowly, finding herself dancing within the water. She could remember her final dance, the Art of War, it had been called. Her toes touched, keeping her legs together before her right foot slid away and dragged along the bottom of the tiled pool, making an arch as she turned a full one-eighty.

 _And I've got nothing to say_

 _I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face (I was confused)_

 _Looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (so what am I?)_

 _What do I have but negativity?_

 _'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me (nothing to lose)_

 _Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

 _And the fault is my own,_

 _And the fault is my own_

" _It is my fault I'm alone. I stayed away from him, hell I even pushed Peter and Char away and they're the ones that saved me."_ The heaviness in her chest almost felt as if it was crushing her soul now, the desire to see him making her skin burn. " _No, I won't. I can't."_ Her left hand came up, as if reaching for the sun, standing on her tiptoes as she moved to her left, falling dramatically; the water slowing her down.

 _I want to heal, I want to feel,_

 _What I thought was never real_

 _I want to let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'till it's gone)_

 _I want to heal, I want to feel_

 _Like I'm close to something real_

 _I want to find something I've wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong_

As she rested her weight onto her hip, she crawled forward, her hands coming together as she flipped back onto her feet gracefully. Her body twisted and turned, her movements mimicking the mock fight she had all those years ago.

 _I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

 _And I will never feel,_

 _Anything else until my wounds are healed_

 _I will never be_

 _Anything 'til I break away from me_

 _And I will break away, and find myself today_

Her hands came together as if clutching a blade that had been stabbed into her chest, her hand tugging it free as she imagined the fake blood splattering across another dancers face, the blade entering his jugular. He dropped dead, her hand remaining over what once was a heart that beat wildly, freely for the love of dance. Amelia fell forward, over the 'dead' dancer.

 _I want to heal, I want to feel_

 _What I thought was never real_

 _I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain til it's gone)_

 _I want to heal, I want to feel,_

 _Like I'm close to something real_

 _I want to find something I've wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong_

 _I want to heal I want to feel like I'm,_

 _Somewhere I belong,_

 _I want to heal I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

 _Somewhere I belong_

The elemental could feel herself suffocating under the water, not from the water itself, no, but from her own emotions. They were running rampant in her mind, her soul. She couldn't turn them off. Her soul screamed, begged, 'please, go to him', but she refused.

Another song came on, but suddenly it was too much. The words echoed inside her, ' _Somewhere I belong'._ Ha! She belonged nowhere.

Amelia found herself struggling under the weight within her chest, dragging herself out of the water. She gasped as she broke the surface, crawling on the pool steps as her hair covered her face. Peter's hand wrapped around her upper left arm, pulling her out of the water entirely. She couldn't form words as he pulled her earbuds out and pushed hair out of her face.

"Are you alright, honey?" Amelia couldn't explain, couldn't form words as Charlotte wrapped a towel around her shoulders. The elemental was quiet, her body tense as she was made to sit on her backside. Her head shook, "no", making Charlotte's eyes fill with worry.

"You're gonna die without him, sugar. Your aura is tainted in black." Charlotte spoke softly, her hands holding the towel together at Amelia's front.

Amelia said nothing, shrugging the towel off as well as Char's hands. She stood abruptly and made her way inside. Peter and Charlotte shared a look, a knowing, yet very sad look. There wasn't anything they could do for her if she rejected her mate.

XxX

Jasper felt his chest tighten as he was about two hours outside of Juno. There was a pinch of pain, just about where his heart was. He felt a mix of doubt and worry, even shame. He knew these weren't his emotions, the pain in his chest wasn't his own. No, it was his mate's.

The empath knew whatever bits he was feeling, it could only be a fraction of what his mate was going through. And as he grew closer to finding out just who his mate was, he knew they would need heeling and so much of it.

XxX

Amelia had curled up in her bed, the comforter tucked in around her. Her dark curls were still soaked, resting over the damp pillow. The elemental felt as if her chest was being crushed from the inside and she couldn't make it stop. Outside she was mildly aware that the once beautiful day was being ruined by rain and thunder, the ground shook idly as she tossed and turned.

Charlotte knocked on the closed door, entering without Amelia's response. The small blonde haired vampire sat herself on the edge of Amelia's bed, near her pillow. She didn't speak, simply placing her hand on Amelia's head; massaging her fingers into the thick mess of hair.

"Char, how can I face him after everything that's happened?" Charlotte waited, seeing if she'd say more. "Y'know, before Peter and I had even acknowledged our bond, I trusted him entirely. And, that day when Jasper was supposed to execute me, Peter looked at me and he just said 'run'. One word, honey, and I knew I didn't need to doubt him."

She paused, seeing if Amelia might speak. She didn't. "Maybe all you need is one word, honey. One look, one touch. Jasper is your mate, he will understand you in ways no one else will. You just need to give him that chance. Peter and I will be right there with you."

Char gave Amelia's shoulder a squeeze before she stood up and left the elemental alone with her raging thoughts.

" _It's been too long. I'm too broken for him."_

XxX

Jasper had sped his way up the mountain, noticing the turn of weather made him raise a brow, but he couldn't ponder on it. His mate needed him and they needed him now.

The moment the house came into view, Jasper saw Peter waiting for him outside in the wind and rain. Usually, Peter held his signature smile, but not today. No, instead he looked concerned and almost scared for what was about to happen.

The empath exited his vehicle, making his way to Peter. "It's not good." Jasper almost glared at Peter with a 'no shit sherlock' look, his gaze turning up to the sky as the darkest clouds were hanging over the house. Though before Jasper could ask, Peter pipped up. "Your mate is quite powerful, and right now she can't control her emotions let alone her gift."

Jasper didn't bother asking because in truth, it didn't matter. He needed to be with her, and now. The empath made his way inside, passing Char with a curt nod. He took the stairs two at a time, letting the mating pull guide him to her.

When he found the door closed, he didn't knock, instead going straight inside. On the bed was a small body curled under a chocolate brown blanket. Her hair was laid out over the pillow, her form almost appearing to shiver.

He closed the door behind himself, watching as the body on the bed twisted and moved closer to the wall. Jazz sat on the bed, his hand resting on her shoulder. He could feel her body still entirely, sending out a wave calm and peace for her.

XxX


	2. Goddess

Amelia had ignored the sound of whom she assumed was Peter entering her room. She pressed closer to the wall, hoping he'd leave. Instead he settled on the bed, his hip pushing into her lower back lightly. She froze, his hand on her shoulder as she suddenly felt calm. Though the longer she felt it, the more she realized it wasn't her own. No, it was synthetic. She'd felt this before, in the wars.

Her hand came up from under the blanket quickly as her body turned, her hand pressing to the side of his ribcage and shoving Jasper away from herself. The amount of force she used had her body feeling tired, and clumsy. Amelia's body hit the floor with a thud, her legs tangled in the blanket.

XxX

Jasper had caught himself easily, skidding to a stop against the far wall. His mate fell out of bed which would have been almost funny if she didn't look so damn sick. Her hair seemed thick and thin at the same time, her eyes dark and sunken slightly. Her face even seemed thin and after a moment, he knew who she was.

"Amelia, darlin', it's okay." His hands were up, recognizing the panic and fear that clouded her emotions. Yet under all that, was her excitement, her desire, her want of him.

"Stay away from me." His heart broke a little, knowing those words had hurt her more than they'd hurt him. His eyes roamed over her torso, seeing her in just her swim top. Jasper moved slowly, bending down onto his haunches to be eye level with her.

"Honey, please. Let me hold you and everything will be alright." He had extended his hands to her, watching her onyx eyes move between them and his face. Venom tears bubbled up and glazed her eyes.

XxX

Amelia could feel her body dying, she knew she had a choice. She could deny her mate, which now that he was here it would surely kill him, too. Or she could be his. Did he really want her or would he be stuck with her?

"No, no darlin', stop that. Of course I want you. You are my mate and my only regret was that I didn't see it sooner." She knew he could feel her rejection and doubt, yet even as he spoke she wasn't sure. Her eyes had never left his being, she'd watched him move towards her. He was crawling to her, slowly, as if any second she'd run and she very well might.

She couldn't form words, her mind racing and her soul begging, screaming for the one thing she wanted more than blood. She wanted Jasper, so badly her heart felt almost like it would beat again, any second.

He was only a foot from her when she growled at him. He paused, watching her eyes look feral. She was afraid, yes, so afraid. He couldn't possibly want her. Not really.

XxX

Jasper kept his body open to her, showing he wouldn't hurt her. He could feel his yearning for her grow, he wanted his mate. He'd wanted her for so long, how could he not have seen what was right in front of him all those years ago? He could feel his eyes growing dark, sad even. Why was this so hard?

"Darlin', let me just show you." Before she could object, he projected his love, admiration, desire, his need of her, for her. He didn't just want her because she was his mate, no, he wanted to know her, to love her as the person she was.

"Honey, this is killin' me. Just let me in… please, baby." Amelia sobbed, it was the type of sob that held all her fears, her pain, every bit of insecurity she'd held over the years. She looked away from him and with her emotions over run, he closed the final gap and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

She growled and sobbed simultaneously, her small hands squeezing his forearms to let her go. He 'shushed' and 'shh'd' her softly, quickly putting her struggle to a stop as his large right hand wrapped around both her petite wrists and pressed her hands and arms to his chest. The top of her head was tucked against his neck, her body going limp as his left arm snaked around her waist.

Jasper settled himself against the floor, leaning against the bed frame as his legs stretched out. He could hear Amelia sniffing at his shirt, her fingers curling tight into the fabric as his scent calmed her.

XxX

Amelia felt as if his scent had wrapped around every bit of her; her nose inhaling as much as it could. She hadn't felt this calm… ever. Jasper smelt like the forest, woods, trees, he smelt like the earth after a fresh rain; he smelt like Jasper, the Major, her mate.

The elemental found her soul so calm, so quiet, there was no more pain. It was just him, and her and everything in the world was so right and beautiful. Without any thought, Amelia tore open his shirt, the top buttons of Jasper's blue plaid shirt scattering around them; her fingers searching out bare skin.

She could feel Jasper purring softly as the tips of her fingers rubbed over his chest, her face nuzzling into his neck. He released her wrists, his hands resting around her waist.

XxX

She felt soft where he felt hard, her body thin where his was thick, she was beauty and he was scarred. Jasper knew she was his better half, yet he was also her better half. He felt like he'd been with her an entire lifetime yet it had barely been a breathe for them. The empath moved his hands slowly along her back, feeling her bare skin shiver under his hands.

And as her emotions dissipated fully, so did the weather outside. The rain was gone, the dark thunder clouds now fluffy and white. He knew then that Amelia was as wild and free as her gift. Strong, fierce, so beautiful and all his.

His hand released her wrists, his fingers tracing lightly over her bare shoulder. She trembled in his hold, pulling away slowly to look up into his topaz gaze. Amelia looked different now, her eyes a gorgeous ruby, vibrant and full of life. Her hair think and blacker than the night time sky.

XxX

The elemental could barely take her eyes off his. His golden mane was tousled and wild, eyes filled with want and need. His vision moved to her lips, begging for permission. How could she deny him?

Amelia found herself leaning forward, her gaze falling to his lips as her own closed. Her fingers became tangled in his hair as they kissed. Her body flush against his as he pulled her free from the tangled comforter. The elemental straddled her mate, her knees digging in hard to his hips.

His tongue dragged along her lower lip before hers parted. She moaned as he pulled on her thick curls, making her move off his lips by less than an inch. His mouth traveled down along her jaw, to her throat. Every sense in her body buzzed, begging for him to claim her.

Jasper licked slowly along her jugular, his fangs nipping at the vein as her moans grew louder and more desperate. "Major, please." Her voice whiney and full of need.

The empath wanted to bite, to mark and claim his sweet little mate, but as he heard someone racing up the steps he knew there time was cut short. Jasper kissed her throat a few times, hearing her gasp as she tugged on his hair. "Not yet, my love, but soon, I promise." She groaned, her hips bucking against him as the bedroom door flung open.

Charlotte stood slightly to the side, not looking into the room as she spoke quickly. "The Volturi are going to be here soon. I can feel them." The empath felt his mate stiffen in his hold; watching her stand quickly and go to Char.

"Did Peter see them? How much time do we have?" Charlotte nodded quickly as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Maybe five minutes? If that." Amelia nodded, her mind going straight into combat mode. Her face was serious as she turned to her mate.

"I'll explain later." She went straight for the dresser Charlotte had just finished and filled for her the day before, pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black tank top. "Major, I need you to let me handle this. Aro is here for me." She was about to walk past her mate when he grabbed her hand and yanked her back.

"Darlin', you must of lost your mind if you think I'll let you fight the Volturi." Amelia paused, her eyes going dark, yet not quite black. "Now, honey, you don't know me very well yet, but I've been a Guard for quite some time. I can handle my own with them." Jasper's vision narrowed, watching his mate make her way down the stairs.

The empath followed her, Charlotte ahead of him. The front door was open, Peter standing to the right of the house, on the edge of the tree line. Jasper watched Char pause at the door as Amelia made her way to Peter. "Ain't you comin'?"

Her head shook, hand holding the doorknob. "No, Peter asked me to stay uninvolved. I can only assume he 'knows' something." Jasper was about to comment when he heard Amelia calling for him. "C'mon, honey, we got some Volturi ass to kick." The Major's eyes exploded into onyx orbs, his tongue tracing over his teeth.

"Damn, that's sexy." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she watched him leave, moving to the window that gave her the best few.

XxX

Peter stood beside Jasper, Amelia beside him. Amelia held her mates hand, almost afraid that she might lose him after just accepting him as her mate. "Jasper, don't die."

Both men turned their eyes to her for a moment, her hand releasing the Major's as she stepped in front of them both. Before the empath could speak, the Volturi were present, perhaps a hundred yards away.

Aro stood at the center with Caius and Marcus to his left and right. Behind Caius stood Jane, Alec, and Chelsea and around the main six were twenty of Aro's finest, Amelia was sure.

"Ahh, Amelia, my sweet." Aro smiled slowly, his gloved hands clasped in front of him. He stepped forward with small human steps, watching Amelia closely. She didn't speak, her face unmoving as his ruby eyes moved over Jasper and Peter.

"Now, now, Aro. You know this is between you and I. A gentleman such as yourself shouldn't involve so many in our personal affair." Jasper growled lowly, his body tensing at the thought of any type of 'affair' between _his_ mate and Aro. The scum.

"Perhaps you should calm your guard dog, Amelia." His smile never wavered, seeing a slight raise of Amelia's brow. Jasper barely took a half step before Amelia put her hand up, palm against his belly. "It isn't nice to call each other names." She chided him like a child. _How dare she?!_

Aro's glare hardened, his head tilting towards Marcus. The vampire didn't need him to speak to know his question. "They are mates. Newly formed, but that is the _only_ weakness with their bond."

The leader barked a laugh, Chelsea's sign to begin forming a bond between Amelia and Aro. Before Chelsea's bond could take hold of Amelia, lightning struck a tree less than three yards away from the female vampire. She jumped, her powers wavering as the bark caught fire.

"Aro, I am _not_ interested in returning to be a Guard. That is my _final_ answer." Caius made an agitated sound, a foul look taking over his features. Aro didn't respond right away, his eyes narrowed to tiny pins.

"Jasper, trust me." Her words were so soft, the empath barely heard them, all her love and hope hit him at once, watching and feeling as Chelsea's power over took her mind and body. The pain struck Jasper as he feebly reached out for her. His knees buckled, making him fall forward. His chest felt alight with fire, watching her make her way across the dirt and grass to Aro.

The leader barked out a laugh, his smile so huge he looked like a child in a candy store. It honestly didn't matter if she was his 'true' mate, what mattered was that he wanted her. Period. Aro could see the fight in her body, her movements stiff and jerky as she was within his grasp.

Aro's bare hand took hold of her arm roughly, pulling her to his side as he began to read her thoughts. He laughed again, seeing her plan so clear in his mind. Amelia didn't smile, she was barely in control of her own movements as Aro's nose sniffed along the side of her throat.

"Take care of them, Caius." The blonde scoffed, mildly offended as he moved forward with five guards. At the very least, he'd get to kill someone. His eyes watched Jasper stand tall, Peter beside him. They were ready.

Meanwhile, Amelia watched on, with Aro holding her snuggly against him. "Watch, now my love, as we just wipe away that pesky little ' _mate'_ of yours." The word held so much venom, Amelia could practically taste it. Amelia's mind screamed no, feeling trapped within her own body. The bond was so artificial, she could see it wasn't real but was struggling to fight against it.

Her eyes grew huge in her face, watching Caius go straight at Jasper. The two blondes became a ball of feral growls and hard swipes. Two more guards joined the fight against the Major as Peter delt with his three. Amelia could feel the venom tears glaze her vision. _What had she done?_ She'd given up her only advantage because she thought she could overpower Chelsea.

Jasper had managed to kill both guards and one of Peters as he tried to help Caius. The act causing Aro to hiss and his nails dug into her sides as he signaled for the remaining guard, excluding his best to join the fight.

It wasn't long before the sheer numbers had Jasper overpowered, Amelia gasped in pure sorrow as she watched Peter become decapitated. Aro laughed maniacally, Peter's death had distracted him for a moment as he almost had the upper hand. The remaining nine guards and Caius held Jasper down as Caius held Jasper in a headlock.

Their eyes met, Jasper sent her all his love, everything he had felt for her in one gush. Despite the pain, he smiled. He loved her. Her mate loved her! He was going to die...

Something broke inside Amelia, like a dam, liquid fire coursed through her entire being. Love and hatred over took everything within her body. She roared, causing Aro and the vampires around them to jump back. And then the forest froze, the earth seeming to stand still as the fire that had been steadily burning on the tree jumped clean off the bark and overtook Chelsea, rendering her ash.

The guard all froze, there minds foggy as the false bonds faded away. The only one that seemed to still be holding Jasper was Caius. The empath took the moment of fear and amplified it. The ruby eyed vampire suddenly backed away, fear filling every part of his senses, Jasper twisting onto his front and launching himself at Caius.

Aro watched, unable to move as Caius had his head removed. Amelia's fire extended, wrapping around the remains of Caius and dissolving him. The guard around Jasper stood frozen, watching as the empath's mate lite up, red flames encompassing her entire body, lightening striking her and absorbing into her flesh.

Amelia's eyes had closed, power pumping through her soul and body in a way she'd never experienced. Her gaze opened, her eyes lost in the white light within her soul. Her hand moved out, flames wrapping around every member of the guard surrounding her mate and disposing of them.

Aro turned to Jane and Alec, their ruby eyes returning to Amelia. The being of white light and orange flames turned to the remaining Volturi. Her hair moved up towards the shadowed sun, looking like the liquid flames were pouring directly into her from the giant fireball.

The moment the witch twins' abilities touched Amelia, they screamed in pain, falling over with a lightning bolt having shot straight through both of their skulls. Within seconds the wound spread, flames overtaking what were once great warriors. "I am power, I am _**fire**_! You dare raise a hand to me?" Her voice was hers and not hers all at once, her small body appearing larger as the fire and white bolts of light formed a lions mane around her entire being. Aro couldn't break his eyes away from her, standing alone with no one but Marcus left. He watched the mane around her move and writhe as if it truly was alive all around her.

" _They are mine,_ _ **HE**_ _is_ _Mine_ _!_ And you will never harm another, ever again." Aro watched as her flames wrapped around Jasper, along with Peter and Charlotte as the blonde female was helping to reattach her mate's head.

The last thing Aro saw was the white and orange engulfing him.

XxX

Amelia in all her power and beauty stood before Marcus, his semi-dark eyes in awe of her. Her white flamed eyes turned to him, he, without hesitation moved to stand before her. Her hand touched his shoulder, the form of her handprint alighting him in flame without burning him.

"Do not, ever, betray me." Towards the end of her statement, her voice was more her own, the flames simmering out slowly around her and her companions. Her legs wobbled as she felt her body falling back. Her torso hit Jasper's chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. He settled them onto the burnt ground, holding her to his chest as a little wary moan escaped her lips.

Her hand moved slowly to his cheek, pulling him down for a hard kiss. Relief flooded her soul, knowing she'd saved her mate. "You scared me so damn bad, darlin'." His voice was shaky and uncertain as his fingers came up to touch her jaw and move into her hair, cradling her head to his chest.

"I scared myself, too. I didn't know I could do that." Marcus cleared his throat, bending down to gently take Amelia's hand and rest his other on Jasper's arm. "Amelia, you have done myself, and the entire vampire world, a great service." She smiled tiredly, her fingers squeezing his.

"Please, pick someone well. I don't want to have to do it again. And, when you're ready, you know where to find me." The older vampire chuckled, sharing her smile as he nodded and made his leave for Volterra.

"You gonna explain all this shit to us?" Peter stood with Charlotte wrapped tightly against his chest, watching the two from a slight distance. He was grinning, just grateful to be alive.

"I probably should." Her eyes rolled, but Jasper could see and feel her exhaustion. "I think you should rest first. Whatever, all that was, it took a lot out of you." Amelia just nodded, seeing Peter and Char share a brief look.

"That'll be fine. We're gonna go for a hunt and be back in a couple hours." The newly mated pair watched them go, Jasper scooping up his beautiful girl and carrying her into the house.

XxX


	3. Vegetarian

Amelia was vaguely aware that Jasper had taken her to a different bedroom within Peter and Char's house. Her arm was hooked around his neck, her left palm pressing flat against his bare chest.

The empath smiled as he laid her in his king sized bed, himself sitting at the edge. His fingers lightly touched at the hem of her shirt, his eyes asking permission to remove it. Amelia just nodded, moving enough to help the top come off. Her fingers felt numb and limbs heavy as she tugged on the strings of her bikini and let the thin fabric fall away.

Jasper's lips curled into a smirk, appreciating her naked torso. She smiled, tiredly, her eyes hooded as she popped the remaining buttons off his now useless shirt. The elemental tugged him to herself, the skin to skin contact causing her mate to purr loudly as they settled fully into the bed.

Amelia nuzzled her face into the crook of Jasper's throat, his fingers petting her hair as her mind drifted far away; the closest thing to sleep she'd ever have.

XxX Around Midnight XxX

Jasper had been lying peacefully in bed with his mate when he heard Peter and Charlotte return, he could sense two humans with them. His brow raised slightly as Amelia suddenly came awake, her eyes pitch black as she removed herself from Jasper and the bed.

The empath could feel her emotions clouded with blood lust, he jumped up quickly and shrugged his buttonless shirt over her arms as she paused just long enough for him to do so. He could see in her eyes that she recognized him, but her hunger was out weighing her need to stay by his side at the moment.

The elemental was down stairs within a human breathe, her onyx eyes huge in her face with hunger. Peter and Char were each holding an unconscious human by the scruff of their shirt. Peter grinned at her, causing her to growl as she felt he was teasing her.

"Now, now, I don't normally bring humans here, but I thought you might need a snack." Peter and Char both dropped the humans with a thud, moving away from them as Amelia pounced on the dark haired human Peter had been holding.

Peter and Char stood at the base of the stairs, Jasper being behind them half naked. Her teeth sunk in viciously, igniting a loud moan from the man. She drained him within a minute, but it was the longest minute to Jasper. His eyes were as dark as Amelia's, his body buzzing with thirst as he watched her stand over the dead male.

Her eyes met his, her gaze moving from him to the second man on the floor. She was offering him a meal, his head shaking slightly. The elemental's confused obsidian orbs traveled over his strained features, the ruby slowly bleeding back into her eyes.

The room seemed frozen aside from the steady thump of the human man on the floor. Peter cleared his throat, both Jasper and Amelia looking at him. "Char and I can dispose of them both. If yer' done." Amelia let out a breathy laugh, watching Jasper slip passed them both to embrace his mate tightly.

Her arms hooked around his lower back, feeling his desperation to get away from the scent of human blood. She pulled away, her hand in his as she made her way to the door. "We'll be back." Amelia spoke quickly over her shoulder as Jasper began to lead the way to the forest.

XxX

Peter wand Char watched them both go, a smile across Peter's face. "Are you sure we should have done that?" Charlotte moved to where the dead and limp bodies were, grabbing the live one as she drug him to the kitchen by his scruff.

"Yes, darlin', I'm sure. They'll be just fine." He took hold of the dead man's ankle dragging him through the back door to be buried.

XxX

Jasper had broken away from Amelia, running ahead of her as he quickly caught the scent of deer. Amelia watched him for a moment, tying the ends of the plaid shirt under her bust before she took off after him.

The elemental could feel the rain coming, smell it in the air. She stayed a mile or so behind her mate, listening and watching his movements from afar. As her mind cleared fully, she thought about how the thirst had over run her every instinct. She barely remembered stopping to have Jasper slip his shirt onto her torso.

She was grateful, glad Peter wouldn't have something to mock her with later. Amelia paused, feeling the first drops of rain sprinkling around her. Her hands raised, her form twirling in the rain. For as long as Amelia could remember, even in her human life, she'd loved the rain. The feel of it on her skin, the scent of it, the bitter cold or humid heat.

Before Jasper could get too far, Amelia hurried along through the dark forest, using the mating pull to guide her to him.

XxX

Jasper could feel his mate's contentment, but it didn't change his blood lust. He was on his third deer when he felt Amelia closing in on him. He hated to lose control, it was truly the one good thing Alice had taught him.

The empath stood swiftly as Amelia was within ten feet of him. Her hair was soaked already, beads of water sliding along the side of her face. Jasper could feel the water rolling down his bare back, no doubt if he was human it would hold a chill.

The pair stared at one another for a long moment, ruby into topaz. Amelia could sense his anger, though weather it was directly at her, she wasn't sure. Jasper's face was in a hard scowl, hands fisted as he was trying to gather his composure.

"You might as well just spit it out." Amelia's arms crossed, tired of waiting. She watched his eyes close tightly as he took a deep breathe. "Have you ever tried to be a vegetarian?" The elemental's face was stock still before her brows knitted together; confusion seeping into her emotions.

"What? No." Jasper took a few steps away from Amelia, trying to stay calm. He faced away from her briefly before turning and closing part of the gap between them, though he still stood a good two yards from her. "Would you try?" She didn't see the appeal of feeding off animals, truthfully it seemed odd to her.

"I don't see the point in denying what we are, Jasper. We're not human, we-" He growled, his eyes going dark. "But _we were!_ We were human, once." The elemental was keeping a tight hold of her emotions, suppressing her gift from running rampant.

"A very long time ago, Major." The two resumed their starring, neither willing to back down. Minutes passed, nearly an hour before their attention was broken by the sound of a low growl. Peering from the dark edge of the small clearing they were within was a mountain lion.

It was crouched low, moving in a slow circle towards Amelia. The elemental almost giggled when it pounced at her. Though before she could snatch the creature out of the air, Jasper tackled it; wrapping his arm tight around his neck.

The feline went limp as Jasper rolled gracefully back onto his feet, letting the cat fall to the ground with a soft thud. "I need you to try, Amelia. For me, because you do not know what it did to me when you fed off that human."

The elemental stared at her mate for a long moment, his eyes were closed and hair spilling into his face. She could sense his struggle, the pain it caused him to know she didn't value human life as much as him.

A little sigh escaped her lips as she moved forward, knowing the taste would be worse if it chilled. Kneeling onto the ground she pulled the lion into her arms and bit into the jugular. The blood flooded her mouth, not being hot but not quite cold yet. Not one to waste, she finished the lion off despite being near full.

Amelia dropped the corpse, seeing Jasper offering her a hand. She took it without hesitation, stepping over the lion; his mouth capturing hers in a heated kiss. The elemental moaned softly, her arms coiling around his neck as the sky continued to pour down all around them.

When the pair did pull apart, Jasper's fingers caressed over her cheek, appreciating the burnt sienna of her eyes. He smiled softly at his mate, her lips curling to return the gesture. "It means so much that you tried." His forehead touched hers, his fingers lacing at her lower back.

They stood like that for a long moment before Amelia cleared her throat. "What exactly did it do to you?" Jasper's tongue slid over his lower lip, his eyes never leaving hers. "One reason I left the wars behind me, was because feeding off humans tormented me. To feel their fear, their pain, agony, the feeling of death as it crept up and claimed them. It was torture. I didn't learn to be a vegetarian until I met Alice. In a way, she tamed me."

He chuckled a bit, seeing Amelia's gaze darken slightly at the name of his wife. "Don't be angry, darlin'. She saved me. I don't think I would have been able to keep going if I had to keep feeding off humans." Amelia's lips formed a small pout though, her sienna eyes watching him intently.

"And what are you going to be doing about your pretty little wife?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, making Jasper bark out a laugh. "Honey, you are my mate. There is no threat to that, but since you asked." He tilted his head, pausing for dramatic effect. She growled as her eyes narrowed, making his words come out in a slew of laughter.

"Darlin', I'm getting divorce papers sent to her by the end of the week." She shoved him roughly, his heels digging in as he held tightly to her forearms. They pair tumbled to the ground with a thud, Amelia pressed flush to Jasper's torso.

Amelia sat up, her legs straddling her mate as her hands set against his abdomen. The empath grinned, his eyes moving slowly over the slick fabric that stuck to her chest. Her hard nipples poking through, begging for attention. Jasper's fingers dug gently into her sides, moving up slowly to the knot that held her shirt together.

The elemental watched attentively as her shirt came untied, her mate moving the fabric away from her naked chest, the shirt rolling down her shoulders and off her arms. His thumbs rolled over her ribs, coming up to cup her breasts. Slowly, teasingly, his index fingers caressed over her pebbled nipples. A little whimper escaping from her trembling lips, her nails digging into his abs.

"Baby, you are so beautiful." Amelia could feel Jasper hardening through his jeans, making an excited whimper come from her. Her hips wiggled back then, Jasper losing contact with her gorgeous bust. He watched her hands easily pop the buttons of his jeans, the zipper sliding down in one swift motion.

She gave him a sweet smile watching as he kicked off his boots. Her body slipped off his to tug his jeans and boxers down at once. The empath groaned as his erection came free, watching his mate stand and slid out of her jeans and swim shorts.

Jasper yanked her back down onto his lap, mindful of his throbbing manhood. He pushed her dark locks away from her face, kissing her viciously as his fingers circled her clit. Amelia gasped, feeling his teeth bite at her lower lip. The empath's index and middle finger dipped into her cunt, thumb over her clit. Her hips rolling a bit to match the slant of his fingers.

Her hand wrapped around his shaft, fingers tight around him as she matched his strokes. They moaned against each other's lips, tongues exploring and tasting; teeth nipping and drawing small amounts of venom. Jasper pulled his hands away from her sensitive cavern, a soft whiney moan escaping her mouth as he placed his hands on her hips to guide her onto his manhood.

Their kiss broke apart, Amelia guiding his shaft into her wet entrance. Her back arched as she slipped down, her head falling back as she moaned out his name wantingly. The rain seemed to come faster as hands moved to discover new territory, his tongue tracing her shoulder as he fisted her hair. Her mewling grew louder, hips moving in sync with his forceful thrusts. The elemental's nails dragging across his shoulder blades as he forced her back into the damp earth.

Amelia's obsidian gaze met his, a hunger only they could fulfill in each other burning brightly within their eyes. Her fangs extended, the rain coming down in heavy gusts, lightening cracking across the sky, lighting up there small clearing. "Jazz, I'm gonna…" He growled out his agreement, his nose moving over the left side of her throat; searching out the perfect place.

The empath's thrusts became quick and tight, one hand wrapped achingly tight around her hip. Their orgasm was fast approaching, both at the edge as he gave a final deep thrust into her vice like cunt, his fangs biting deeply into her jugular. Her scream echoed in the forest, thunder cracking above them as she reached her peak; feeling her mate orgasm.

The elemental's legs were locked tight around her mates hips. Whimpering sweetly for him as her fingers were fisted in his hair, the burn of his venom making her body ache in the best possible way. Jasper pulled back slowly, licking the wound closed before he covered her mouth with his.

The kiss seemed to last as the rain was slowly drizzling out, her lips pecking down his chin and jaw. Jasper purred affectionately as she peppered his skin with kisses, her hips shifting ever to slightly to twist them around. The empath once again on his back, though their hips never disengaged.

He briefly saw her seductive smile, her extended fangs finding his jugular and biting him almost violently. Jasper let out a deep moan, his erection that was going down jerking back to life as her venom coursed through his body. His nails dug into her hips, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. "Fuck, baby, I love you."

Amelia pulled back slowly, making sure his scent had changed to reflect their mateship. She lapped at the wound as it finished closing before she sat up to look down at her mate. Jasper appreciated the view, watching her dark, wet curls move over her shoulder. The elemental gave him a smile, a slight adjustment of her hips and his softening manhood was free.

"I love you, too." The rain had ceased entirely, leaving the forest with a fresh scent. After a moment Amelia realized they were both covered in mud, making her giggle. Jasper noticed where her eyes traveled to, chuckling as well. "We should head back and take a shower."

Amelia nodded, standing gracefully and pulling Jasper with her. They shared a quick kiss, relishing in their newly consumated bond. They parted ways a bit, both finding what clothes they wanted to bother with. Amelia ended up slipping on her swim shorts and tossing the soaked jeans on top of the mountain lion. She somehow uncaked the buttonless plaid shirt and pulled it on as well.

She turned to see her mate in his jeans and boots. He dug a quick hole, burying the lion and the deer before he and his mate headed 'home'.

XxX

As the pair came up the side of the house, Jasper noted the sun's dim rays barely seeping through. The sky looked almost eerie as Amelia entered the house before her mate. Her hair was caked to the side of her face as the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla hit her nose. The mix of the sweet scent with her current state of filth made her nose crinkle.

Jasper chuckled softly behind her as she sped up the stairs. She gave him a slight glance, pausing in her bedroom to scoop out a set of 'sleep' clothes; Jasper having gone to his own room to gather a few things.

Amelia didn't wait for him as she enter the spacious guest bathroom, starting the water and finding soap in the shower. The elemental stripped and climbed in, quickly started washing her hair as she sensed her mate come in through the cracked door. He joined her, his arms wrapping around her waist in a loving manner.

They didn't speak, his hands reaching for the body wash as he filled a clean washcloth. He moved the small cloth over her back, his left hand grasping her hip to keep her in place. Amelia bent forward slightly, her hand against the far wall to lean into. She purred deliciously as he moved to wash her arms and the back of her neck.

Jasper dug his fingers into her neck, pinching at her scruff. She moaned wantonly, her rear pressing back into his hardening member. The feel of her submission under his hands made him excited, his free palm moving down back to her hip; the washcloth becoming forgotten on the shower floor. He squeezed her neck and hip simultaneously, his length pressing firmly into her ass. Amelia let out a pant of his name, his fingers gliding smoothly into the roots of her hair.

The empath fisted his hand into her gloriously dark locks, tugging her back into his torso. Her hand laid over his on her hip, the other reaching back to wrap around the base of his neck. Jasper tilted her head towards his face, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss. The steady hump of his hips and tongue tangling with hers lasted until there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Ain't got time for all that! Meet us downstairs." Peter could be heard running off, snickering to himself as he made it downstairs. Jasper growled low in his throat as he slowly released his beautiful mate, a barely visible tint of venom coloring her cheeks a pastel blue.

Amelia turned to face him, her lust slowly fizzling to a small fire in the pit of her belly. She gave him a coy smile, her hands teasingly brushing his manhood as she reached passed him for the body wash and lathering him generously. He raised his brow, a smirk at the corner of his lips as the silent promise of 'Later' passed between them. The remainder of the shower passed quickly in a blur, rinsing and drying.

The elemental slipped on a pair of purple short-shorts and a long grey tank top that was a little too big for her petite frame. It slipped off her left shoulder, her damp hair hanging over the naked skin almost to her lower back. Jasper had pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, taking Amelia by the hand as they made their way downstairs.

Jasper was slightly ahead of Amelia, his gaze falling on Peter and Char curled up in his recliner. Peter looked far too pleased with himself. The glare he was getting from Jasper made him want to laugh, but he managed to keep the bubbling amusement within. Though he could tell by Jasper's expression, his own emotions weren't hiding his humor so well.

"I just wanna know why the Volturi was here. Lil' explanation would be nice." Charlotte didn't talk, knowing Jasper wasn't pleased with Peter. Her eyes landed on Amelia's sienna gaze, a slight bit of surprise coloring her features. "What did you eat?" Peter's vision took notice of the color change, a little satisfied smirk taking over his humor.

"Mountain lion." Amelia took a seat beside Jasper, tucking herself into his side. The empath looked enthralled with her, his gaze leaving Peter to stare at her lovingly. Peter was practically bursting with self-pride. Charlotte gave a little giggle, seeing his aura a bright blue.

The elemental finally looked away from her mate, hearing Char's giggle. "I'll simply start from the beginning, I joined the Volturi about fifteen years ago. Mostly out of boredom, and easy meals." She squeezed Jasper's thigh, hoping he could feel her apology in her emotions. "It was quite easy to see how corupte Aro was, but no one had the balls to stand up to him. At the time, I was loyal without a reason to rebel.

"Last year, Marcus had come to realize that Chelsea was keeping him tightly tethered to Aro. And, around the same time he discovered that Didyme had been murdered by Aro himself." She couldn't imagine what Marcus could possibly be suffering through, she never wanted to picture her life without Jasper.

"Apparently, the records keeper had kept a scroll hidden away. Several actually, all of which contained information that Aro had told the keeper to burn long ago, but she didn't. So, with this information, Marcus' ties to Aro shattered. He found Chelsea before she could tell Aro and paid her off."

Peter's head tilted, continuing to listen as Amelia spoke quickly; her fingers tapping idley against Jasper's leg to the beat of _Rude Boy by Rihanna._

"Marcus knew I wasn't held down by Chelsea so he formulated a plan, one which resulted in the cleansing of the Volturi and once he's found someone worthy of running it, he'll be back for me to end him."

If Jasper had been surprised, he hadn't shown it. He knew exactly the torment that Marcus experienced every day without Didyme, and wasn't surprised that this whole scheme started with him. For a long moment, the room was quiet with Peter and Char digesting the information.

"Did you know what you were capable of?" Peter asked, almostly softly. He could remember seeing the flames and feeling the warmth all around his body before Charlotte had come to help put him back together; the sight of Amelia had shocked him slightly, her form bright as a star and crackling with lightning.

As he spoke, her fingers had stopped tapping. "No. I've never been… in such a state of power. It was like, my entire soul was bursting out of my skin. I… couldn't let them kill Jasper." Her gaze was on him, her brows knitted tightly together as his knuckles lightly traced along her jaw. She could feel his calm wrapping her up like a blanket, settling against her skin. This time, she relished in the feeling.

"Oh gee, but they could kill me." The humor was clear in Peter's voice, though Amelia flinched ever so slightly. "I am truly sorry about that." Her sienna gaze brushed over the scar that was now a ring around his throat. Practically invisible to humans but clear as crystal to vampires.

He laughed almost too much considering he nearly died. His shoulder shrugged, squeezing Char into his side. "It's alright. Char put me back together and apparently we're fireproof now. At least I'm pretty sure."

Amelia hadn't considered this, her brow raising slightly as she thought it over. "I don't know. We should test it." The four vampires shared a look, a little smile at the corner of their lips as they went into the rarely used kitchen.

Peter was the first one to the stove, turning on the gas burner to high. "Okay, who's gonna do this first?" His eyes landed on Amelia, whom knew she'd be fine. Without hesitation her hand settled over the blue-gold flame. Char, Peter and Jasper flinched, a natural reaction.

Jasper stepped up next, pausing briefly as he steeled his nerves and laid his hand flat against the stove's burner. His eyes were a little big, a grin spreading over his face. "Wow." He moved quickly as Char shoved at him, her hand repeating his movement.

She also came out unscathed, a squeal escaping her pouty lips. "Baby, you try. C'mon!" Char tugged Peter close to herself, watching him shake his head for a moment. "Hold on, you forget I thought I was gonna die when those flames engulfed me." He gave Amelia a slight glare, although it held a degree of playfulness.

Peter took in a huge, dramatic breathe as he pushed his hands into the flames. No pain, no ash, just his hand surrounded by fire. "Whoa. Amelia, I think you're probably the most powerful vampire I've ever met!" The words were said excitedly, though as Amelia turned them over in her mind, she wondered if this power was a curse or a blessing.

Jasper could see her change in mood, her brows ever so slightly furrowing as Peter turned the stove off. He and Char chatted as they exited the kitchen, leaving the pair alone.

The empath didn't need his mate to speak to know her mind was heavy with too many thoughts and unanswered questions. "Darlin', would you like to come lay down with me for a while?" Amelia nodded, grateful for the distraction as they returned to Jasper's room.


	4. Something Else

Amelia and Jasper sat in silence for a long moment, though that moment spanned several hours. Her mind was so far away, Jasper didn't have it in him to try to bring her back to the present. He kept his blanket of calm wrapped around her, which his beautiful mate allowed.

The empath wasn't a fool, he could tell that whatever affected Amelia's gift, whatever she brought with her from her human life; gave her a much bigger advantage than just being an elemental.

Suddenly, her burnt orange gaze snapped to him. Her hair was dry and shiny, thick full barrel curls hanging around her face. "Whatever I am, is whatever I was. I need to dig into my past." Her statement was vague, though he understood. She couldn't possibly understand her full abilities without knowing where she came from and who her family was.

Or, what they were.

Jasper left without a word, returning with a black laptop bag. He quickly set up the laptop on the small oak desk in the farthest corner of his room. Amelia watched him, plugging it in and starting it up. Her mind was racing, trying to remember her last name from when she was human.

It was annoying, trying to remember such a small detail. She could remember so many things. Her recitals, her dance group, each girls name, her parents face, her sisters face. Yet, her surname was escaping her. Jasper could feel her frustration growing, reaching out his senses to see if Peter was still in the house.

They were alone, though as he turned to face his troubled mate, his half charged phone rang. Amelia answered without hesitation. "Jasper's phone." She smirked slowly, giving a quick thanks before she hung up.

"Slaughter." Jasper's head tilted ever so slightly, his arm snaking around her waist as she came to stand in front of him. "Amelia Slaughter. Really?" The elemental couldn't stop a giggle as she pecked his chin and moved to sit at the desk. Amelia began to dig, listing the year she was 'drafted' with her name. She found several articles, many speculating what could have happened to the 'rising star'. She chose a handful that seemed the most legitimate.

" _Dated: April 28th, 1933_

 _Amelia Slaughter has been missing since her final showing of the Art of War, which she performed on the night of April 15th. There have been no signs of where Miss Slaughter may have gone, no clues, not even a note. If you know anything, her family is pleading to bring their daughter home._

' _She is our first born, our baby! Please, if you know anything contact the police immediately, no questions asked. We're offering a reward for her safe return.'"_

Amelia tore her eyes away, trying to gain control of herself at the thought of her parents suffering without her. She often pushed them to the back of her mind, there was nothing she could do to change the past. Thunder cracked outside the window, pellets of rain beginning to fall.

The empath could feel Amelia's chaos, her emotions running everywhere and nowhere all around him. His calm wasn't working, she couldn't bare the thought of what her missing had done to her family. And truthfully, it was his fault. He had no idea if she knew that or not.

He tugged her up and took her place in the chair, pulling her into his lap. She moved easily, letting her body fall against his torso. She inhaled deeply, letting his fresh scent wash over her. The empath moved his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead and the crown of her skull.

Minutes passed and the tremble of her lower lip stopped, the venom tears receding. She adjusted herself, continuing to read as the sound of the storm outside began to calm; if only slightly.

" _Dated: December 15th, 1933_

 _It has now been eight months since the young starlet was first pronounced missing. Many false leads have been checked and verified to be empty. There has been no sign and no contact about Miss Amelia Slaughter. Mr. & Mrs. Slaughter have announced if their daughter isn't found by the one year mark of her disappearance, that they will hold a funeral service. _

_Again, if you have any information, please contact the police. The Slaughters are still offering a reward of $10,000 for the safe return of their daughter."_

Amelia had read over the paragraph several times, her fingers moving over the mousepad to click on another article which featured her obituary.

" _Dated: April 20th, 1934_

 _Amelia Slaughter was twenty years old at the time of her disappearance, she is now presumed dead. Miss Slaughter was a rising star, many theaters and professional dance schools having been interested in adding her to their shows and rosters._

 _Amelia Slaughter has left behind her father, Barnabas Slaughter, mother, Sonya Slaughter, and sister, Elaine Slaughter."_

There was more, but the elemental found the information she needed and at the same time couldn't continue reading. Her mind thought of the timing, knowing full well what she was experiencing as they mourned her death.

Jasper sat frozen, his arms a stiff cage around Amelia's hips as she typed in her father's name, then her mothers. Barnabas didn't have much information about him online aside from the articles about his missing daughter, though Sonya's pulled up an older article of the Slaughter marriage.

"Her maiden name was Blackstone." The elemental typed in 'Sonya Blackstone' which pulled up articles about witches dating back to near the times of the Salem witch trials. Her brows sewed together, scrolling down the links. Most websites talking about the Blackstone family had newsletters and scraps that were torn and barely legible condemning the family for witchcraft.

" _ **The Blackstone Witches Hanged!"**_

" _ **Blackstones Dead at Last!"**_

" _ **Sara Blackstone's Body Missing After Hanging."**_

Each title brought a chill down Amelia's spine, her eyes moving quickly over every word. How could so many of her 'family' have died yet continue on? It become quite clear that more Blackstone bodies had gone missing than those that were buried.

The empath read with his mate, feeling her body shudder at the thought of her family being accused for something like witchcraft, but then as doubt began to fill his senses, what if those lunatics hadn't been wrong?

The mated pair remained quiet, though Amelia was no longer digging through the files online. Her mind was racing again, dots connecting into lines. Perhaps Sonya hadn't known she was a witch or that she had magic in her blood. Maybe after so many trials the remaining Blackstone's went into hiding.

Just like the vampires.

What if Amelia was never meant to be a witch, but it was always within her body, in her soul to have this power; this magic? It made too much sense, and yet too little. Was her mother dead? Or was she sustained from magic like it seemed her ancestors were despite being hanged?

Amelia returned to a few different open tabs, verifying that only three of the hanged had been buried and all three were males. Yet the women, the ten woman over the course of a hundred years or so that were hanged as well, their bodies 'disappeared'. No, they had lived.

The vampires fingers moved so quickly she was sure the laptop would self-explode at any moment, but she kept googling the names of the women from the trials and all had died and been buried of natural causes. Or at least that's what was published so long ago.

"Jasper. I… I don't think I should be here." The words caught her mate off guard, a possessive growl escaping his lips. "You were always meant to be here with me."

Amelia shook her head, meaning something slightly different. "I mean, whatever I am, whatever is in me, it wasn't meant to become a vampire. I could be far more lethal than we realize. I could… gods, I could kill you." Her eyes became dark and frantic as her palms wrapped around his face.

Her gaze studied every line and smooth bit of skin. The thought of ever hurting her lover had her heart straining. "No, you wouldn't ever. You made me fireproof, I don't think anything can take me down now." Amelia couldn't speak, she felt this crushing weight. What if one day she did kill him? All because she couldn't control herself.

Suddenly they were kissing, it was heated and frenzied. There was no control, no hold backs. Clothes flew and all at once they were a heap on the floor. He nipped at her jaw, her throat. His love, his reassurance and his confidence all flooding around her.

And then, as she began to calm, he spiked her lust. She moaned his name repeatedly, her fingers tugging on his hair as his throbbing manhood tore into her. The sex was wild, bodies rolling and nails dragging across marble soft skin.

It didn't take long with him clouding her mind with lust and love, with his hips never ceasing as she was on her belly. His fingers closed in around her throat, her screams echoing in the room as he bit with everything he had into her shoulder.

The orgasm and bite, the venom and cum all mixed into the most delicious cocktail for the elemental, her mind spinning and body convulsing.

Jasper slowed, his nails dragging sensually over her arm and down her spine. His tongue traced the fresh mark, his form slipping onto the floor beside her. Amelia nuzzled into his torso, purring sweetly as they calmed together.

It didn't matter; that's what Jasper wanted her to understand. Not that she was a witch or perhaps something else entirely. He loved her and she loved him, and that's all that mattered.

XxX

AN: Sorry for the huge delay. I know what I want to happen in the next two to three chapters, it's a matter of deciding what route to take. I've been trying to keep these chapters longer, but with the delay, I figured I'd go ahead and pop this up and do my best to get the next update out, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Stay Beautiful. ^.^


End file.
